


Sombra Escarlata

by Kalrathia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalrathia/pseuds/Kalrathia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras ver su hogar arrasado por los piratas, Antonio jura vengarse del hombre que los lidera, aunque sabe que no es una tarea sencilla. Tan sólo cuenta con dos pistas para dar con él y hacérselo pagar: la bandera que ondea en su barco y su apellido, que se repite sin cesar en su cabeza... Kirkland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Luna en llamas

**Author's Note:**

> Como aclaración, el capítulo empieza con una narración de Antonio, luego sigue en tercera persona lo demás.  
> Realmente hay más parejas en el fic de la que he puesto en las etiquetas, pero sólo me gusta poner la principal, así que el resto irán apareciendo a medida que siga la historia.

" _Venga, venid, y os contaré la historia de cómo alguien como yo acabó en un lugar como este… No digo que_ Hoffnungsschimmer _sea una mala taberna, Gilbert, no hace falta que me mires así… pero sabes que si nada hubiera ocurrido, ahora estaría en mi hacienda, con mis padres… y no inmerso en esta maldita búsqueda que no sé si seré capaz de completar… Una búsqueda que empezó cuatro años atrás, cuanto yo tenía diecinueve._

_Aún recordaba a la perfección mi España natal, de la que había emigrado siete años antes, a causa de la visión de negocio y el ánimo aventurero de mi padre. El día en el que comenzó todo fue como cualquier otro día de aquella semana, pero de algún modo sentía que algo iba mal. Quizás no era tanto certeza como un presentimiento, un escalofrío en la espalda, un sentimiento de angustia, que se acentuó cuando mi padre decidió enviarme a la ciudad, con la cosecha reunida hasta entonces en la hacienda. Normalmente esperábamos hasta que una guardia viniera a por ella, puesto que de aquella forma el transporte era más seguro. Sin embargo, ese año la cosecha había sido sobreabundante, y para no hacer venir a los soldados dos veces, quiso que yo llevara la mitad antes de la fecha señalada, acompañado por la mayoría de hombres que vigilaban nuestras tierras. Con los piratas navegando en aquellas aguas, dejar aquella hacienda sin vigilancia era una imprudencia, y así se lo dije. Pero él, desde la cama en la que vivía después de un desgraciado accidente, me contestó un "Al anochecer, habréis regresado". Con eso terminó cualquier intento de discusión._

_No tuve más remedio que obedecer sus órdenes y dejar la casa y alrededores desprotegidos. Me giré una y mil veces para observarla, con la misma sensación que había tenido cuando partimos de España. La sensación de… estar contemplándola por última vez._

_Intenté calmarme, diciendo en voz baja que era una tontería, que si los piratas no habían atacado en siete años no atacarían tampoco aquel día. Ocupé mi mente con otras cosas para aliviar mi desazón; las ganancias extras que obtendríamos por el aumento de la cosecha, qué regalo comprarle a mi madre, puesto que su cumpleaños se acercaba, que tendría que empezar a sentar cabeza y buscar entre las jovencitas casaderas de la ciudad… cualquier tontería, en realidad. Pero no me libré de aquel angustioso presentimiento. Fue a más, incluso. Ni siquiera el hecho de que unos bandidos trataran de asaltar la caravana y sólo el que fuéramos muchos protegiéndola les hizo huir logró calmarme. Al final del día tenía casi la seguridad de que las cosas iban a ir mal._

_O estaban yendo mal._

_Lo olí en la distancia. Cenizas. Humo. Aunque no lo habría necesitado. La luna llena de aquella noche brillaba con el color rojizo del fuego. Se me cayó el alma a los pies y corrí, como si las llamas estuvieran detrás de mí y no delante. Y corriendo, sin preocuparme en si mis compañeros me seguían o no –todos estábamos cansados después de una dura jornada de viaje y trabajo, y ellos aparte llevaban encima varias rondas en las tabernas de la ciudad-, llegué a la hacienda._

_O a lo que quedaba de ella. La casa ardía por los cuatro costados, y las llamas se extendían también por los campos arrasados, amenazando con devorarlo todo. Sólo pude dar un par de pasos hacia delante antes de que me fallaran las piernas y cayera de rodillas. Más adelante descubriría que me había hecho incluso sangre al golpearme contra el suelo, pero en aquel momento no le di importancia. ¿Qué importancia le podía dar a unas rodillas despellejadas, comparándolas con la destrucción que se veía a mi alrededor? Recuerdo que cerca de mí estaba el cadáver de una vaca, boca arriba, destripado, mirándome con ojos grandes y vacíos. Vomité allí mismo._

_Entonces pensé que podía haber supervivientes. Que_ tenía _que haber supervivientes. Tragándome las lágrimas, a causa del humo y del dolor, me levanté de entre los restos del pillaje, intentando identificar algo entre el fuego. Pero fue una acción desesperadamente inútil. Sólo había muerte; muerte y desolación, y sangre por todas partes. Nunca encontré el cuerpo de mi padre. Seguramente las mismas llamas que invadieron toda la casa se lo llevaron consigo. Aunque aquello fue mejor que ver el cadáver de mi madre, aún caliente, yaciendo en un bosquecillo cercano que el fuego aún no había alcanzado, con la ropa hecha jirones y el rostro contraído por la agonía. No era difícil adivinar cuál había sido su destino antes de ser asesinada, de una honda puñalada en el vientre. Las náuseas volvieron, a pesar de que no tuviera ya nada más en el estómago. Así que corrí, de nuevo, esta vez hacia la pequeña cala en la que muchas tardes había pescado o me había bañado, y desde la cuál habrían atacado los piratas, buscando aire fresco que me despejara la gente y me ayudara a no vomitar de nuevo._

_Ni me di cuenta de que me había metido en el mar hasta que el agua alcanzó mi cintura. Alcé la vista, borrosa por las lágrimas que ya era incapaz de contener, y descubrí un barco. El barco donde viajaban los asesinos de mi familia, los responsables de hacer que mi hogar se hubiera convertido en un páramo arrasado por las llamas. Un cementerio. Un infierno. Grité, grité hasta que mi voz se negó a seguir sonando, sabiendo que nadie, excepto las gaviotas dormidas podían escucharme. Una chispa de lucidez se abrió paso entonces en mi mente confundida por la rabia y el dolor, y busqué la bandera que ondeaba en el palo mayor del navío. Sabía que algunos piratas tenían su propio emblema, aunque en todos solía aparecer Jolly Roger. Gracias a la enorme y roja luna llena, enjugándome las lágrimas, pude ver que la bandera de aquellos desalmados era diferente a la habitual negra y blanca. Su diseño se grabó en mi mente._

_Regresé a la cala, tiritando de frío. Y juré. Juré, ante el Cielo y ante las cenizas de mi hogar, que cruzaría el océano, buscaría en cada puerto del Caribe, en cada islote perdido, iría hasta el fin del mundo, si hacía falta, para encontrar aquel barco y acabar con la vida de su capitán, el hombre que me había quitado todo lo que amaba…"_

_{o}_

Antonio terminó de un solo trago lo que le quedaba de cerveza en la jarra, dando por concluida su historia. Su público, dos hermanos italianos a los que el azar había traído hasta aquella taberna, le contemplaron, cada uno con una expresión totalmente diferente.

—Qué historia tan triste… —comentó el menor, que parecía estar a punto de llorar.

—¡No seas idiota, _fratello_! —le dio un golpe en la cabeza— Como si estuviéramos en situación de compadecernos de él. Te recuerdo que por tu culpa nos han expulsado de ese barco, y estamos aquí muriéndonos de asco.

—Pero… si también fue culpa tuya, Lovino. No puedes culparme a mí por todo — protestó el otro débilmente.

—¡No vi aquella linterna! ¿De acuerdo? Fue un accidente que la empujara y prendiera fuego el camarote del capitán —el hermano mayor empezó a mover los brazos, alzando la voz. Se le notaba alterado—. ¡Pero olvidémonos de eso, Feliciano! Seguro que este tipo se ha inventado la historia para que le invitemos a comer algo… o a otra cerveza. Aunque quizás su problema es que ya lleva demasiadas.

Antonio sonrió, sin sentirse ofendido en absoluto. No era la primera vez que, tras escucharle, le llamaban mentiroso o decían que contaba aquello para dar lástima. No porque fuera un hecho extraordinario –todos habían sufrido o sabían de alguien que hubiera sufrido un ataque pirata-, sino por la forma en la que lo decía. Bueno, era normal. La había escrito en un libro hecho a mano que siempre llevaba consigo, al igual que su rosario negro, para asegurarse de que tenía los detalles vívidos. No podía permitirse el lujo de olvidar nada. La había memorizado a partir de su escrito. Quizás por eso sonara tan… "literaria". Además de que, cuando no se veía abrumado por los recuerdos, tenía una personalidad sencilla, alegre y optimista. Gilbert, uno de los dos hermanos que regentaban la taberna donde llevaba alojado ya un tiempo, decía que a veces demasiado optimista. Tan optimista que la gente en ocasiones pensaba que era directamente tonto.

—Ojalá me la hubiera inventado, pero es cierta. Aunque no necesito ni quiero caridad de parte de nadie. Estoy bastante contento con mi vida actualmente.

La verdad es que las cosas últimamente le estaban yendo bien. Al principio le había costado, vendiendo lo poco aprovechable de la hacienda para pagar el último sueldo de los hombres que sólo habían podido apagar las llamas, haciendo casi cualquier cosa para mantenerse y viajar lejos de su hogar, buscando. Ahora trabajaba de ayudante y cocinero en _Hoffnungsschimmer,_ una tasca bastante grande y limpia regentada por dos hermanos germanos, con los que había congeniado enseguida. Sobre todo con el mayor, cuya característica más peculiar era su albinismo. Suponía que no había tenido una vida fácil en Europa. Tal vez por eso habían viajado hasta allí. En aquellos momentos, debido al mal tiempo, y a que no eran horas, el local estaba casi vacío, y él se había tomado un descanso.

—¿Y cómo va tu misión? —preguntó entonces el italiano menor, Feliciano— Quiero decir… ¿aún sigues buscando? ¿Recuerdas la bandera?

—Hice un juramento, buscaré por siempre… Y aunque lo intentara, jamás podría olvidar esa maldita bandera... —suspiró. Había sido una imagen recurrente en sus pesadillas— Una luna roja menguante, conteniendo un reloj de arena, junto a un Jolly Roger, también rojo.

Lovino frunció el ceño, quizás reconociendo el emblema. Normal. Aunque cuatro años atrás fuera poco conocido, el español lo sabía, cada vez más gente era capaz de identificarlo. Porque su capitán iba cobrando cada vez más importancia. Gilbert dejó otra jarra de cerveza ante Antonio, llevando en la mano una para sí mismo también.

—A muy pocos les gusta hablar de piratas por aquí —empezó el albino—. Tienen miedo, aunque las tabernas y los prostíbulos tengan en ellos a sus mejores y más habituales clientes. Es decir, este puerto es como un seguro, ellos no nos atacan y nosotros no les delatamos y ayudamos con su avituallamiento. Aun así, es un tema que no se menciona alegremente. Pero alguien tan grandioso como yo no le tiene miedo a nada, así que en cuanto me describió la bandera, le indiqué a quién pertenecía.

—¿Quién? —a Feliciano, al contrario al contrario que a su hermano mayor, no le sonaba aquel pabellón. Afortunado.

—El capitán Kirkland —respondió el español, empezando con su nueva bebida—. Uno de los piratas más crueles que asolan la costa y los barcos que viajan de regreso a la vieja Europa. Sino el que más. Y como ya sé a quién buscar, me voy guiando por los rumores acerca de él. Gilbert y Ludwig me contaron que de vez en cuando se detiene aquí.

—Sí, más que a nada para que sus hombres se den una vuelta por el burdel que lleva una húngara, aquí la vuelta de la esquina.

—¿La misma húngara a la que llevas rondando semanas? —preguntó Antonio con sorna, haciendo que el otro se atragantara con la cerveza— Bueno, eso es todo lo que puedo contaros para hacer más corta la noche. —añadió dirigiéndose hacia los italianos.

Feliciano asintió en silencio –o casi en silencio, puesto que se le escapó un "Ve~" bajito-, aunque su hermano seguía mirándole con desconfianza, sin terminar de creerle del todo. Bueno, no le importaba. No les había contado su historia para ser creído, sino porque ellos le habían preguntado y, a causa de la lluvia que se estrellaba con furia contra las contraventanas, aquella era una noche ideal para contar experiencias pasadas junto al fuego, con una jarra de ron, cerveza o cualquier otra bebida que calentara el cuerpo en la mano. También el hecho de que el local estaba casi vacío ayudaba a crear aquella atmósfera. El español observó divertido cómo Gilbert seguía tosiendo, sonrojado, mascullando un "no sé de qué me hablas" entre dientes. El albino lo negaría, pero para él estaba muy claro. La forma en la que sus ojos se iban detrás de ella cada vez que se cruzaban no era normal. Y eso sin contar las veces que habían ido juntos a la llamada _Playa de las Sirenas_ , donde muchas mujeres del prostíbulo en cuestión, incluida la dueña, se bañaban en las claras aguas del mar Caribe.

Su atención se desvió, en cuanto Gilbert regresó de malhumor a la barra, hacia los hermanos italianos, y al extraño rizo que les sobresalía del resto del pelo, uno a cada lado. Alargó la mano para agarrar el del menor, que se estremeció por el contacto, cerrando los ojos mientras las mejillas se le coloreaban de rojo, antes de que Lovino le apartara de un manotazo.

—¡Suelta el rizo de mi _fratello, dannato_! ¿Quién te has creído que eres para tocarle ahí, eh?

—Perdón… —frunció el ceño, confuso, llevándose a los labios los dedos enrojecidos por el golpe.

¿Cómo se podía poner así por un simple mechón de pelo? ¿Acaso en Italia era de mala educación? Sería la primera vez que escuchase algo parecido. Aunque también era la primera vez que veía rizos como aquellos.

—No les gusta que hagas eso —explicó una voz junto a él.

Antonio se giró para descubrir que Ludwig estaba ahí, y dio un bote en la silla, preguntándose durante cuánto tiempo habría estado sin que se hubiera percatado de ello. Sus cabellos rubios y su ropa, totalmente empapados, delataban que hacía poco.

—¡Oh, _Bruder_! —Gilbert alzó la jarra de su mano para saludarle, ya olvidado su enfurruñamiento anterior— ¿Dónde te habías metido?

—Estaba echando un vistazo por el puerto —se quitó la casaca con la que se había protegido de la lluvia, para ponerla en una silla cercana al fuego— ¿A que no adivináis qué barco estaba atracando cuando he venido de regreso a la taberna?

Antonio no necesitaba que nadie contestara. Se levantó de un salto, haciendo que su asiento cayera hacia atrás, chocando contra el suelo y provocando que todas las miradas del los presentes se centraran en él. El buen humor que la bebida le había proporcionado se desvaneció en apenas un parpadeo. Notaba su sangre hervir, clamando venganza, y tuvo que obligarse a colocar la silla y sentarse de nuevo para calmar su espíritu, puesto que de otra forma habría sido capaz de salir corriendo a la fría lluvia. Sería inútil lanzarse, sin pensar, a por él. No conseguiría acabar con su vida y, peor aún, terminaría con toda seguridad muerto. Tenía que lograr acercarse de alguna manera que no despertase sospechas y una vez que lo hiciera, terminaría con la pesadilla de muchos mercaderes, hombres de negocios, marineros y monarcas europeos, clavándole un cuchillo hasta el fondo del corazón. Aunque no lo hacía por nadie más que por el recuerdo de sus padres, y del resto de personas que habían muerto aquel día en el saqueo. Así por fin los fantasmas dejarían de perseguirle en sueños.

—Es raro que hayan vuelto tan pronto —comentó el alemán mayor, acercándose de nuevo a ellos—. Como mínimo regresan tras cuatro meses. Hace tres de la última vez, ¿no?

—Algo así. Pero por lo visto Kirkland quiso atacar a dos naos portuguesas cerca de aquí.

—¿Con un solo barco? ¿Y no le han mandado al fondo del océano?

—Las dos naos están ahora en el fondo del océano. Se arriesga tanto como para un día se acabe matando a sí mismo, pero… hay que reconocer que sabe lo que hace… —dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se acercaba al fuego para calentarse— Aunque entre la sangrienta batalla y la tormenta, el barco se cae a pedazos, así que estarán un tiempo aquí reparándola… y bebiendo, espero. Menos Kirkland, claro. No suele bajar de su barco casi nunca — aquello llamó la atención de Antonio, ya que era una buena ocasión para pensar en cómo infiltrarse, pero lo que Ludwig dijo a continuación era la verdadera oportunidad para llevarlo a cabo—. Han sufrido muchas bajas, así que necesitan marineros. Mañana por la noche vendrán a la taberna para reclutar hombres.

El español esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción al escucharlo. Parecía que el mismísimo capitán Kirkland le estaba entregando su propia muerte en bandeja de plata.

Y no pensaba desaprovechar aquello por nada del mundo.


	2. Historias de piratas

_{Arthur's pov}_

Satisfacción.

Aquello era lo único que pasaba por su mente al llevarse a los labios la botella de ron, casi vacía. Satisfacción por el triunfo que había conseguido, a pesar de que todo el mundo, sobre todo su Segundo de abordo, le hubiera llamado loco cuando había ordenado dirigirse hacia las naos portuguesas. Pero nadie se había opuesto. Nadie le había contradicho. La tripulación nunca se atrevería, le temían más que a la propia muerte, porque el dulce abrazo que ésta les ofrecía era sin duda mucho mejor que sufrir su ira. Y mucho menos doloroso.

Ah, sí, la sensación de euforia que le invadía era embriagadora. Tan embriagadora como el alcohol que estaba bebiendo. Su preciado navío, que tantos recuerdos amargos llevaba consigo sin embargo, había quedado tocado, sí. Mas eso no podía compararse al haber derrotado a no uno, sino dos barcos armados hasta los dientes para protegerse de gente como él. Pero no se trataba de un pirata cualquiera. Definitivamente, con la ardiente calidez del ron en su garganta, y los pies sobre la vieja mesa de su camarote, se sentía como si fuera el dueño del mundo. Al menos, el de _aquella_ parte del mundo. Porque lo era. Era el jodido amo del Mar Caribe. El azote del Mar Caribe, para ser más exactos.

Arthur Kirkland.

Había recibido muchos otros nombres a lo largo de los últimos cuatro años, cada uno menos agradable si cabe que el anterior. Porque ya se temía decir el verdadero en voz alta, como si hacerlo pudiera atraer su presencia. Aunque se seguía murmurando, pasando por los labios de quien quisiera regresar a la amada Europa. Y por el mismo Viejo Continente también. Ida o vuelta, todos podían caer en sus garras, nunca cansadas de acariciar los doblones de oro, las joyas engarzadas con habilidad e infinito cuidado, las botellas de alcohol, incluso los sacos de especias, que vendía más tarde en los mercados ilegales. Más, siempre más. Su avaricia no conocía límites… y sólo había una cosa que la superara en aquellos momentos.

Arrogancia.

Dejó la botella, ya vacía, en el suelo, estirándose como un gato en su asiento, mientras se preguntaba qué nueva historia se inventarían sobre él aquellos días. Las leyendas que circulaban por cada garito y taberna contaban que un parche negro cubría el lugar donde antaño se encontraría su ojo izquierdo, que su boca estaba torcida a causa de una vieja herida, así como que varias cicatrices cruzaban su rostro, haciendo su gesto aún más aterrador. La última vez que había preguntado a Francis, le habían añadido también un cruel garfio en la diestra. Esbozó una sonrisilla aviesa al recordarlo. Cuántas, cuántas mentiras, cuántas falsas palabras fruto del miedo, del alcohol y del aburrimiento… Nada de parches, nada de garfios, nada de nada. Sólo cabellos cortos y rubios, ojos esmeralda que tan pronto ardían de rabia como se helaban con dura indiferencia, y una boca que jamás se cansaba de proferir toda clase de insultos dirigidos hacia el pobre desgraciado que se atreviera a cruzar aceros con él. Porque si de algo podía jactarse desde que había empezado a saquear cuanto podía era de no haber perdido en un combate uno contra uno. Ni de cinco contra uno. Por supuesto, salía herido -porque a fin de cuentas y a pesar de todo era humano-, pero vencedor. Sin embargo, pocas personas que le vieran sin su famosa casaca roja, o sin su mortífera espada, le señalarían como pirata. Y casi ninguna diría que se tratara del que tantos temían. Seguramente, a causa de que nadie creería que con sólo veinte años hubiera llegado tan lejos en el mundo del saqueo y el pillaje. Él mismo se sorprendía de lo hábil que había llegado a ser en tan poco tiempo.

Un leve pinchazo en el brazo le hizo recordar que una bala le había pasado rozando durante el sangriento –y productivo- combate. El disparo no había sido dirigido hacia él, sino hacia seguramente la persona que más amaba en el mundo, y le había dado al tratar de protegerle. Por supuesto, el bastardo portugués que había osado apuntar hacia aquella persona había muerto al momento siguiente, atravesado con una rabia más salvaje de lo normal. Siempre, siempre, se volvía más violento de lo habitual si alguien intentaba hacerle daño. Quizás el único por el que sería capaz de sacrificar su propia y más que valiosa vida.

Su hermano.

Aunque no compartieran sangre, ni apellido, -aunque hubiera terminado por adoptar el suyo- él le consideraba como tal. Su pequeño Alfred. Bueno, se corrigió con una sonrisa. Ahora de pequeño tenía más bien poco. Con dieciséis años estaba a punto de ser un hombre hecho y derecho, y se sentía tan orgulloso por ello… Si miraba hacia atrás, criarle había sido de las pocas cosas "correctas" y "legales" que había hecho. Pero nunca había sido una tarea sencilla. Había intentado por todos los medios que fuera mejor persona que él, puesto que aunque estuviera satisfecho de cómo llevaba su vida, nunca se la desearía a nadie y mucho menos a su querido hermano. Hacía falta tener un corazón de piedra, una férrea fuerza de voluntad, una frialdad casi cortante para matar a sangre fría a cuantos se interpusieran en el camino de uno, una valentía sin fisuras, para soportar el eterno miedo a un intenso encuentro con la cruel soga de la horca. Él había heredado la fuerza de voluntad de su familia, había sacado la valentía de dónde había podido, había ido ganando frialdad a medida que sus manos iban manchándose más y más de sangre… y el corazón de piedra… Cerró los ojos con dolor al recordarlo. No. No podía permitírselo. Se lo había jurado a sí mismo. Nada de rememorar aquello. Era agua pasada, polvo, nada.

Había pretendido apartar a Alfred de todo aquel infierno de violencia y muerte del que él ni podía ni quería salir. Sin éxito. El chico, empeñado en devolver la deuda que tenía con él –y que consistía, básicamente, en haberle salvado de una muerte más que dolorosa-, se había negado a abandonar su lado. Eso le conmovía, sí, porque aparte de él, sólo su segundo de abordo, el maldito francés con el cual se había cruzado por primera vez cuando apenas era un crío de cinco años, había permanecido tanto tiempo junto a él unido por algo que no fuera simple negocio o utilidad. Pero no, debía alejarle, antes de que tuviera demasiados pecados pesando en su conciencia como para que volver atrás fuera imposible, antes de que perdiera la inocencia que aún pudiera quedarle tras pasar cuatro años con él. Ya había sufrido bastante. Se merecía algo mucho mejor que la medio vida que él pudiera ofrecerle. Qué difícil era hacer que lo viera, sin embargo.

Unos nudillos golpeando con firmeza su puerta le sacaron de sus cavilaciones, y se pasó la mano por los cabellos, para apartarlos de delante de los ojos, aunque permaneció en la misma postura de antes, con los pies sobre la mesa. Se alisó los bordes de la solapa de su casaca roja, al tiempo que la puerta se abría dejando entrar a su segundo de a bordo, que había descendido a tierra nada más atracar para comprobar los daños externos del barco con mayor detalle.

—¿Cómo lo ves? —preguntó Arthur directamente, sin detenerse en protocolos o saludos; no hacían falta entre ellos.

—¿Tengo permiso para hablar con sinceridad, _mon ami_?

—Aunque no te lo diera, lo harías de todas formas, ¿no? Nunca te callas tus opiniones —aquello último iba teñido de un leve deje de reproche, que el otro ignoró por completo.

—El navío está bien. Tiene sus desperfectos, pero creo que tardaremos menos tiempo en arreglarlos que el que calculé en un principio —cruzó los brazos delante del pecho. Ahora venía la crítica, lo sabía. Conocían al dedillo los hábitos del otro, casi mejor que los suyos propios—. Es menos de lo que merecemos, sin duda. Esta vez has sido demasiado arriesgado. Teníamos muchas posibilidades de no salir de allí. ¿Todo para qué? ¿Para alimentar tu ego? _Sacrebleu_! No pienso terminar siendo un cadáver, un bonito cadáver, he de añadir, picoteado por los cuervos mientras cuelgo de una soga por culpa de tu maldita soberbia.

—Sé lo que hago, Francis. Conozco mis límites —frunció el ceño; aquel comentario sobre la soberbia le había molestado.

 _—Très bien, très bien_. ¿Y los de tu tripulación? —se notaba que estaba enfadado, puesto que hablaba más rápido de lo habitual cuando su humor empeoraba— ¿Conocías los límites de todos los hombres que han muerto esta vez?

—Maldita sea! —dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa de rabia, aunque el quejido de su mano hizo que se arrepintiera de haberlo hecho al segundo siguiente. Trató que el dolor que sentía no se reflejara en su rostro mientras movía los dedos para disiparlo— Si no son capaces de defenderse a sí mismos, es que no merecían estar en este barco. La vida de un pirata no es algo sencillo, lo sabes bien. Nunca lo ha sido. No todos tienen madera ni aguante para serlo. Hace falta tener mucho coraje.

—Una cosa es tener coraje y otra muy distinta tener instinto suicida. Y eso es algo que a ti por desgracia te sobra. _Mon dieu,_ a veces no sé si de verdad piensas adónde dirigir este cascarón o haces lo que primero se te pase por la mente…

No necesitaba que continuara la frase. Sabía muy bien la idea que rondaba la cabeza de Francis, la idea que le rondaba siempre que discutían –y era a menudo- sobre aquel tema, sobre su nulo sentido de la moderación. Su segundo creía que hacía lo que hacía en parte pensando en cómo hacer que la recompensa por su cabeza siguiera ascendiendo, por considerar que aquello le daba un "estatus social" entre el resto de piratas.

—Al final hasta yo estaré tentado de entregarte con tal de recibir el dinero, porque como sigas así, la corona se arruinará para poder pagarlo —añadió el francés, girándose ya hacia la salida, con los ánimos más calmados—. Iré a la taberna a ver si todavía queda algún loco suicida que quiera navegar bajo tu bandera.

—Haré una excepción y para evitar otra " _sanglant abattage_ ", como las llamas tú, echaré un vistazo a los nuevos antes de que zarpemos. Quiero mirarles a los ojos, y ver si realmente saben lo que es pertenecer a la tripulación de Arthur Kirkland.

_{Alfred's pov}_

Esperaba pacientemente, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, a que Francis saliera del camarote del Capitán. Había estado a punto de entrar antes, pero a través de la puerta semi abierta, había llegado a sus oídos el indudable sonido de una nueva discusión entre ellos, y no le pareció buena idea interrumpir. No solía entremeterse cuando veía que el tono de sus voces se elevaba más de lo normal. Por mucho que quisiera dar su opinión, de alguna forma sentía que no merecía tener voto en sus debates. A fin de cuentas estaba ahí sólo porque se había negado mil y una veces a abandonar el navío y vivir una vida honrada, todo con tal de cumplir la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo de devolver la deuda que mantenía con su hermano, pasara lo que pasase.

Finalmente cuando pareció que la discusión había terminado, el francés salió de la habitación, sin fijarse en él, murmurando por lo bajo algo que creyó entender como un "maldito cabezota, va a terminar muerto cualquier día de estos", en su idioma, claro. Pero tras cuatro años, había aprendido lo suficiente como para comprenderlo sin problemas. Suspirando, entró en el camarote. Como siempre, el gesto casi permanentemente huraño y oscuro del pirata, esta vez teñido de enfado por las palabras cruzadas con Francis, se suavizó al verle junto a la puerta abierta. Incluso retiró los pies puestos de forma indolente sobre la mesa, que protestó con un sonoro crujido. ¿Cuántos años llevaría en aquel cuarto? El joven no recordaba un momento en el que no estuviera allí; sabía que el barco tenía varios años, y que antes de pertenecer a su hermano había sido de su padre, así que quizás tendría más edad que él. La luz parpadeante y temblorosa de las velas hacía que el rojo de la casaca se viera de un marrón desteñido, al ser el único modo de iluminación ya que los ventanucos estaban cubiertos con telas, como siempre que atracaban.

Buscó con la mirada el vendaje que cubría la herida del brazo, pero la tela escarlata lo cubría. Un horrible sentimiento de culpa le invadía desde que el Capitán había recibido la bala con tal de protegerle. Y rabia. Porque por más que lo intentara, el otro no era capaz de ver que ya había crecido, que podía defenderse a sí mismo sin necesidad de que se arriesgara tanto por él. ¡Maldita sea, sabía pelear! No requería tener una niñera o un perro guardián las veinticuatro horas del día. ¿Cómo iba a devolverle la deuda si cada día que pasaba ésta parecía acrecentarse más y más? Era desesperante. Ser tratado como si aún tuviera doce años, como si no supiera lo que era bueno o malo para él. No quería engañar a nadie. _Adoraba_ a su hermano mayor, con toda su alma, pero se hartaba de que él se negara a aceptar que las cosas no eran como cuando le había salvado la vida. Las cuatro primaveras que les separaban entonces le habían parecido un abismo entre los dos, pero cada año que pasaba menos importantes le resultaban.

—¿Estás mejor? —se refería, por supuesto, a la herida, y el otro lo habría comprendido sin necesidad de más.

—Es un simple rasguño. Ni siquiera duele —supo distinguir por la voz que le estaba mintiendo, aunque no dijo nada al respecto—. Anda, ven aquí.

Con una leve pero cálida sonrisa, le indicó también con la mano izquierda que se acercara a él. Se sentía tan bien por ser el único al que el Capitán le dedicaba aquellas sonrisas y gestos… Silencioso cual sombra, como había aprendido de su hermano, llegó hasta él, que se había levantado de su asiento para despeinarle los cabellos rubios con cariño. Aún era un poco más bajo que el él, sin embargo, al ser más alto que los chicos de su edad, esperaba alcanzarle en un año como máximo. De pronto unos brazos le rodearon y se vio contra el pecho del mayor. Notó su corazón acelerarse.

—Esto es un arañazo, no te preocupes por ello. Se curará en un par de días, y no dejará ni cicatriz —había bajado el tono de voz, hasta el punto de que lo que salía de sus labios era apenas un susurro—. Sabes que daría mi vida por ti, Alfred.

Sí, lo sabía. Eso era lo que no le dejaba dormir a veces. Porque su conciencia no sería capaz de soportar la culpa de que otra persona más hubiera muerto para protegerle.

Tenía bastante cargando ya con una.

_{Antonio's pov}_

La larga hilera de marineros a la espera de enrolarse en la tripulación del pirata era casi interminable. Antonio podría jurar haber estado esperando, avanzando un par de pasos cortos de vez en cuando, durante horas. Cuando en realidad… bueno, en realidad era el último de un grupo de quince hombres, y todo se hizo con eficacia y velocidad. Pero su impaciencia por poder tener a Kirkland al alcance de sus manos, al alcance de su espada y, si los macabros restos de la hacienda le hubieran dado para más en su momento, al alcance de una hipotética pistola, le hacía creer que todo ocurría con dolorosa lentitud. Mas carecía de aquella última arma. Rezaba para que no le hiciera falta.

Tragó saliva, acariciando la brillante empuñadura del sable que pendía de su cintura, clavando la mirada en el único hombre que ya quedaba ante él. Nunca había matado a ningún ser humano. A fin de cuentas creía en un Cielo, en un Infierno, como indicaba el rosario que había vuelto a colgar de su cuello. Pero hacía tiempo había decidido que no le importaba arder por asesino si lograba ser acompañado por el infame inglés al que llevaba tanto persiguiendo. Le parecía un precio justo.

Había dado una vuelta por el puerto antes de que la taberna se llenara como nunca, sobre todo de cotillas que querían descubrir quiénes eran lo suficientemente valientes, o locos, como para enrolarse en la tripulación de Kirkland. La promesa de grandes riquezas era tentadora, y era algo aparentemente seguro, sin embargo, aun el hombre más desgraciado de aquella pequeña villa junto al mar valoraba su vida, y sabía que ésta podía no durar mucho más si lo hacían. Había encontrado con poca dificultad el navío en cuyo mástil mayor ondeaba la bandera que veía en sus pesadillas. A pesar del evidente deterioro del barco a causa de su último saqueo, Antonio había tenido que reconocer que era hermoso, de líneas afiladas y esbeltas, veloz y potente. El mascarón de proa representaba a una hermosa mujer vestida de rojo, sujetando una rosa blanquecina contra su pecho. Quizás demasiado hermosa para situarse en un navío pirata. Y finalmente, en la popa, escrito con elegantes letras doradas que ni el viento ni el humo habían logrado siquiera empañar o desgastar, había leído el nombre.

 _Sombra Escarlata_.

Había fruncido el ceño al verlo, ya que era extraño que un inglés utilizara palabras españolas para bautizar su barco. Entonces había recordado que uno de los nombres más populares por el que se llamaba a Kirkland era aquel mismo, a causa de los rumores que decían que, en combate, con su casaca roja, una espada en una mano y una pistola en la otra, se movía más rápido que un humano normal. Que a los ojos de quien se enfrentaban a él era un borrón, una mancha. Una sombra. Escarlata. Tras reconocer un poco el terreno, había regresado de nuevo, a tiempo de ayudar a Gilbert y Ludwig, para poder luego incorporarse a la fila de marineros.

—Adelante —una voz le recordó dónde estaba, y que ahora era su turno de alistarse.

Antonio avanzó hasta situarse frente a la mesa que los germanos habían apartado del resto, situándola junto a una esquina para ofrecer un poco más de intimidad, aunque en realidad toda la taberna lanzaba miradas de refilón desde detrás de sus jarras de ron y cerveza en esa dirección.

—Nombre y edad —siguió diciendo el hombre, rubio, que se sentaba al otro lado, sin levantar la vista del pergamino escrito pulcramente con tinta negra. No se apreciaba ningún borrón producido por la pluma.

Lo que le llamó inmediatamente la atención era que, por el acento, se veía claramente que era francés. Y todo el mundo sabía que los franceses y los ingleses se llevaban mal entre ellos. Casi desde el principio de los tiempos. Más incluso que los ingleses y los españoles. ¿Qué demonios hacía entonces trabajando con Kirkland? Al final sería cierto aquello de que la sed de riquezas era capaz de hacerle olvidar a uno sus propios orígenes.

—Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Veintitrés años.

El otro alzó la vista nada más escuchar aquello. El castaño se encontró frente a unos ojos azules que le observaban con algo parecido a… ¿gratitud?

—¡Nunca creí que llegaría a ver el día en el que quisiera alistarse al _Sombra Escarlata_ alguien más aparte de ingleses amargados y holandeses malhumorados!—exclamó el hombre rubio, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, antes de empezar a escribir su nombre— Carriedo, dos erres, _n'est-ce pas?_

Antonio asintió solamente con la cabeza. Tras terminar de anotarle, el otro se detuvo un instante, acariciándose la barbilla por la que se asomaba una barba incipiente, como meditando sobre algo. El español aprovechó entonces para admirar su delicada caligrafía. No todos los piratas que merodeaban aquellas aguas sabían escribir, y desde luego pocos lo harían de forma tan hermosa. Dedujo que habría recibido una buena educación, lo que hacía que volviera a preguntarse cómo había terminado a las órdenes de un bastardo británico.

—Me sorprende que un francés navegue junto a semejante tripulación, la verdad.

—La vida a veces da muchas vueltas, _mon ami_. Yo también me lo pregunto… Ah, cierto, qué descortesía por mi parte no haberme presentado. Soy el segundo de abordo. Francis Bonnefoy. _Enchanté —_ enrolló con cuidado el pergamino y se lo guardó en un bolsillo interior de la casaca, azul oscuro—. Hay una cosa de la que me gustaría advertirte _._ Aunque estés en esta lista, quizás el _capitaine_ Kirkland tenga algún mmm, inconveniente en aceptarte a bordo.

—¿Y eso por qué?—alzó una ceja, extrañado; la oportunidad, el camino que se había abierto ante él parecía de pronto desaparecer al escuchar aquellas palabras.

—Ya lo verás —respondió con una sonrisa que más que enigmática parecía cansada, mientras desviaba la vista hacia la entrada de la taberna—. Oh, ¡Alfred! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Antonio se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a un jovencito, también rubio, aunque sus cabellos eran más cortos y oscuros, casi ocres, y el azul de sus ojos alegres también era de un tono distinto al del francés. Calculó que tendría menos de dieciocho años, y sintió lástima por él, por relacionarse con gente de tan mala ralea como Kirkland a pesar de su corta edad. ¿Acaso el inglés era de aquellos hombres que tenían a chicos jóvenes para…? Quiso golpearse contra la mesa para quitarse de la cabeza la imagen que acababa de cruzar su mente. La lástima que sentía se acrecentó.

—El Capitán ha decidido tomar una buena jarra de cerveza. Dijo que si podías enviarle a algún nuevo marinero para ver cómo es…—anunció con una voz que parecía un soplo de aire fresco, antes de detenerse para mirar al español de arriba abajo con curiosidad—. Está arriba.

—¿Ha entrado y no me he dado cuenta? Voy perdiendo facultades entonces, maldita sea. En fin… Él ha sido el último en alistarse. Los demás estarán gastándose el dinero en alcohol y mujeres, como debería estar haciendo yo en estos momentos—Francis frunció el entrecejo, suspirando-. _D'accord._ Subamos…

Dejó sobre la mesa el saquito con las monedas que le correspondían a Antonio por haberse enrolado al _Sombra Escarlata._ Pensaba darle una utilidad más allá de más ron y cerveza. No era mucho de beber, su humor se volvía mucho más agresivo entonces, lo cual le asustaba -aunque no tanto como podía llegar a asustar a quienes estuvieran a su alrededor-. Y en cuanto a buenas compañías… Sí, lo reconocía, había visitado algún que otro burdel, pero lo hacía todo el mundo, ¿no? Tampoco se consideraba "adicto" a ese tipo de locales, aunque quería echar un vistazo al que regentaba la húngara de la que se había prendado Gilbert, porque una de las mujerzuelas, de cabellos rubios por los hombros, chispeantes ojos verdes y sonrisa deslumbrante le había llamado la atención. Pero no. Aquel dinero iría destinado a los germanos, que tan bien le habían acogido hasta entonces. Se guardó el saquito con cuidado, para que no se le cayera bajo ningún concepto, y siguió en silencio a Francis y al chico -¿Alfred, se llamaba?-, escaleras arriba.

Así que el capitán en persona supervisaría a los nuevos marineros que navegaran con él… el español trató de serenerarse, ya que empezaba a notar cómo el cuerpo se le tensaba al imaginar que estaría frente a frente a ese hombre… por llamarle de alguna forma civilizada. Calma, se dijo. No debe notar nada, o perderás la mejor oportunidad que tendrás nunca… eran las palabras que se repetían en su mente, mezcladas aún con la maldita escena del joven, que se había detenido junto a una puerta de madera oscura, gimiendo de dolor en brazos de la imagen que se había creado de Kirkland.

—¿No vas a entrar, _mon cher?—_ el francés se había parado justo cuando sus nudillos estaban acariciando la madera, al ver que no continuaba.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que vuelva a decir que esto aún no es asunto mío? Estoy cansado —replicó Alfred, visiblemente asqueado, lo cual despertó la curiosidad de Antonio.

Porque si el chico guardaba alguna clase de rencor hacia el capitán pirata, quizás pudiera convertirse en un futuro aliado para acabar con él. Y toda ayuda era más que bienvenida. O al menos, aunque no le ayudara, que no se interpusiera en su camino sería de agradecer.

—Veamos de qué humor se encuentra el _capitaine…—_ Francis llamó a la puerta con un golpe secó y la abrió antes de recibir respuesta alguna del otro lado—. Aquí tienes a uno de tus nuevos subordinados…

Era una habitación como cualquier otra de la taberna. Quizás "habitación" era decir demasiado. Cuartucho sería más apropiado para una estancia con dos pequeños ventanucos, un camastro que crujiría con el más mínimo movimiento, un pequeño mueble con cajones, un par de sillas algo viejas y una mesa, sobre la que reposaban una jarra de cerveza y varios candelabros encendidos, que inundaban todo con su luz mortecina. Y junto a ellos, dando pasos breves y pausados para acercarse… se encontraba Arthur Kirkland.

Antonio tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar que se le escapara una carcajada histérica. Aquello no podía estar pasando. ¡Era un niñato! ¡Un simple y maldito niñato! No podía pasar de las veinte primaveras. ¿El terror del Mar Caribe era un mocoso casi imberbe, menor que él? ¿Qué había de eso de que llevaba cerca de medio siglo asolándolo todo a su paso? Bien sabía que no era cierto, que, a juzgar por la información de la que disponía, Kirkland no había permanecido activo más que los últimos cuatro años, aunque a medida que retrocedía hacia el supuesto primer año, las cosas se volvían más turbias y confusas. Y aun así, le habría echado unos treinta, treinta y cinco. ¿Y las historias de su rostro ajado por las inclemencias del mar y las cicatrices de miles de saqueos, convertido en una máscara de crueldad? ¿De sus ojos avariciosos de rata de bodega? ¿De un parche que le ahorrara al mundo la desagradable visión de una cuenca vacía y desgarrada? Nada. ¡Nada, maldita sea!

Nada era como había supuesto. Porque en efecto, había acudido allí convencido de que, a pesar de saber que las leyendas exageraran, -como todas las leyendas- la parte de verdad era abundante. Había ido convencido de que era muy probable que viera el despojo de un ser humano, un mecanismo movido únicamente por la codicia y la violencia. El pirata se detuvo frente a él, a su misma altura, mirándole a los ojos sin menor atisbo de vergüenza. Unos ojos verdes, parecidos a los suyos, pero un par de tonos más oscuros, hasta alcanzar el color hechizante de las esmeraldas, que brillaban con frialdad, con arrogancia, sin una mísera pizca de compasión. Al menos en eso habían acertado las historias. Enmarcados por unas cejas más gruesas y oscuras que los mechones de rubio intenso que caían en desorden sobre su frente. Su boca se entreabría en una mueca burlona, que no hacía sino aumentar la soberbia que dejaba transpirar por cada poro de su cuerpo, envuelto en la casaca del mismo escarlata que la sangre.

—Dime tu nombre, marinero —la voz templada del inglés, acostumbrada a hacerse obedecer, borró aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza y le hizo recordar súbitamente que aquel pirata había asesinado a cientos de personas, entre ellas a sus amados padres.

Quiso golpearse a sí mismo por haber sido capaz de olvidarlo, aunque fuera por un instante, por culpa de la sorpresa al descubrir que ante sus ojos más que un desgastado hombre de mar se erguía alguien que pasaría por noble de sangre azul sin dificultad. No. ¡No, por amor de Dios! Su mente volvía a dispersarse, olvidaba de nuevo. Apretó los puños para concentrarse en su furia, en su odio, en el fuego que le había impedido rendirse ante las calamidades y que le había hecho continuar hasta donde estaba ahora. Nunca habría creído que podría odiar a Kirkland más que como le había odiado todo aquel tiempo, desde que vio su casa derrumbarse envuelta en llamas. Sin embargo, a pesar de que una parte de él se dijera que era imposible que una persona que entonces tuviera dieciséis años pudiera albergar tanta crueldad para cometer aquel acto salvaje, la rabia había aumentado hasta límites inhumanos, quemándole por dentro, abrasándole las entrañas, inflamándole las venas. A duras penas era capaz de soportar el mantenerse impasible, sin abalanzarse sobre el pirata y matarlo lenta, muy lentamente, de la forma más dolorosa posible conocida. Su imaginación se desbordaba con imágenes que se ajustaban a la perfección a sus macabros deseos. No sabía de dónde habían surgido, pero resultaban oscuramente satisfactorias. Manchar aquella piel pálida de inglés del mismo rojo encarnado de su casaca… Cerró los ojos por un momento, para que la escena fuera más vívida en su cabeza, si eso era posible.

—¡Tú, maldita sea! —Kirkland le agarró de la camisa para atraerlo hacia sí— ¡Es de mala educación no responder a una orden directa, marinero! No tengo por qué perder mi valioso tiempo contigo.

Antonio se vio de pronto atravesado por una mirada helada, frente a frente de su enemigo, apenas unos centímetros de aire que separaran sus rostros. Había algo a lo que las leyendas no le hacían justicia. Su mal genio. Y eso que sólo llevaban en la misma habitación menos de diez minutos.

—Mi nombre es Antonio Fernández Carriedo —se mordió la lengua para no añadir cualquier insulto a su presentación obligada, pero apartó la mano que le mantenía a tan poca distancia del rubio, sin dejar de mirarle.

—¿Antonio Fer-…? ¡Francis! —el pirata se giró hacia su segundo, que había permanecido junto a la puerta, sin prestarles demasiada atención— ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre alistar a un jodido español?

—No veo qué problema tiene, _mon ami —_ aquellas palabras estaban cargadas de una inocencia que no pareció convencer a Kirkland.

—Sabes perfectamente qué problema tiene —con dos zancadas llegó hasta el francés, y se giró de nuevo hacia él, señalándole con el dedoV. No pienso aguantar a un bastardo del sur cómo él en _mi_ barco. Ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que te lo he repetido.

Vaya, así que a Kirkland no le gustaban los españoles, y por el simple hecho de ser él uno ya le estaba empezando a odiar. Bueno, el sentimiento era más que mutuo, y a pesar de que pudiera dificultar su misión, en el caso de que no fuera aceptado en el navío por su lugar de origen, en el fondo lo agradecía. Era más complicado acabar con la vida de alguien que te tratara de forma de amable que con una persona que se comportara como un cabrón. Aunque jamás habría esperado que un malnacido capaz de reducir a la nada una inocente hacienda pudiera ser agradable al trato.

—Y yo de las veces que debo decirte que en momentos como estos tu odio es totalmente inútil —el francés se encogió de hombros—. Gracias a tu última "conquista", hemos perdido a la mayoría de la tripulación. Necesitamos hombres capaces. Y él aparenta serlo, al menos.

El inglés les lanzó a ambos una mirada cargada de veneno, como si sospechara que estuvieran confabulando a sus espaldas para que Antonio lograra ser admitido. Definitivamente, si las miradas matasen, ahora estarían retorciéndose de dolor ante aquellos ojos de esmeralda. Y aunque, por suerte, no lo hicieran, una parte del español se encogió ante semejante intensidad. Entendía a la perfección cómo alguien tan joven lograba hacerse respetar entre otros piratas con aspecto más atemorizante que él. Porque sólo con observarle así, conseguía remover algo en su interior, que le instaba a bajar la cabeza ante él. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla. ¿Bajar la cabeza? ¿Ante aquel hijo de perra? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Se caerían las estrellas antes de que se ultrajara de esa manera, y de ninguna manera lo haría libremente. El orgullo y el odio estaban a pares llenando su corazón; así que era imposible.

—¿Qué dices, _Spaniard_? ¿Hay suficiente energía en ese cuerpo ablandado por el cálido y benévolo Sol de tu país?—Kirkland deshizo el camino andado y regresó ante él, suavizando la forma en la que le miraba para regresar a su indiferencia anterior.

Oh, cómo le encantaría demostrárselo con un buen puñetazo, que le rompiera la nariz, o le hiciera saltar un par de dientes. Así se le quitarían las malditas ganas de burlarse de su España natal. Pero no. No podía permitirse levantar sospechas, si quería matarle y –a ser posible- escapar con vida. Además, tenía la extraña sensación de que antes de que su mano pudiera rozar siquiera al pirata, tendría una pistola apuntándole al corazón.

—Creo que la sangre de unos cuantos ingleses ha contrarrestado los efectos de mi "Sol benévolo"—repuso, entrecerrando los ojos, retadores.

Por supuesto, aquello era mentira, jamás había derramado la sangre de nadie. Sin embargo Kirkland no tenía forma de saberlo, y no se permitió apartar la mirada ni moverse, ni había dejado que su voz dudara, para que sus palabras parecieran más ciertas.

—Eres de lengua afilada y veloz por lo que veo. Una cualidad que valoro mucho, siempre y cuando se sepa cuando guardarla…—sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa que no le gustó nada, porque decía que estaba tramando algo—. A pesar de eso… Me gustaría comprobarlo. Quítate la camisa.

—¡¿Qué?—la incredulidad y sorpresa que teñían su voz no eran apenas comparables a las que en realidad sentía.

¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo? … Habría escuchado mal. El pirata no podía haberle ordenado aquello. No podía. Simplemente no le entraba en la cabeza. Mas la sonrisa desagradable continuaba en la boca inglesa, y la mirada indiferente empezaba a teñirse de impaciencia.

—A menos, claro, que quieras esconder que en realidad eres un debilucho muerto de hambre, como todos los bastardos españoles a los que he enviado a hacer compañía a los peces…—la sorna con la que había hablado era casi palpable, al igual que la misma sombra retadora que había acompañado a sus propias palabras anteriores, al afirmar que había matado a ingleses.

¿Quién demonios se creía ser aquel niñato? ¿Se regodeaba de aquella forma del sangriento sendero que se formaba a su espalda, plagado de cadáveres y huérfanos, como él? Demasiada rabia. Demasiada. Dispuesto a aceptar cualquier reto que se le ocurriera a aquel hijo de perra relacionado con su fuerza o valor, empezó a desabotonarse la camisa con furia, tratando que aquel sentimiento se reflejara por completo en su mirada.

_{Arthur's pov}_

Ni siquiera podría decir por qué le había ordenado aquello al español. Le había salido directamente del alma, como un deseo mal reprimido. Incordiarle, por supuesto. Era lo único que quería. Dio un paso hacia delante, acercándose al tal Antonio, que acababa de quitar el último botón que aún permanecía abrochado. Se percibía tanto odio en cada simple movimiento… La camisa fue retirada, descubriendo ante sus ojos un torso bien formado, de piel tan morena como la de aquel rostro adornado por dos gemas verde manzana. Apenas se veían cicatrices o marcas, si eso algún leve rastro de una herida de la infancia. ¿De dónde demonios había salido aquel bastardo? Y mejor aún, ¿por qué demonios quería enrolarse en su tripulación? ¿En busca de riquezas? ¡Pero si el muy desgraciado podría tener monedas y más monedas a sus pies con sólo guiñarle un ojo a cualquier joven heredera! –y había muchas por el Caribe- Chasqueó la lengua con disgusto. De un simple vistazo sabía que no sólo era fuerte, sino que también sería rápido y ágil. Sin embargo una súbita inquietud apareció en su mente. ¿Sería aquella piel tostada tan suave al tacto como aparentaba? Adelantó la mano hasta la clavícula del español, que dio un respingo ante el repentino contacto. Si le dijo algo, Arthur no lo escuchó. Porque no era capaz de hacerlo en esos momentos. Su mente se había perdido, concentrada únicamente en los dedos al deslizarse sobre el cuerpo del otro. Notando los músculos tensarse a su paso, preparándose para saltar y ponerse en acción en cualquier momento. Era tan jodidamente tersa…

Sus labios se entreabrieron, quizás queriendo comprobar también esa suavidad, mientras la mano descendía en círculos por el abdomen, alrededor del ombligo, rozando el cinturón del castaño…

—Arthur, _mon dieu_. ¿Tengo que recordarte que tú eres el que rehuye casi todo tipo de contacto y que yo soy quien disfruta con ello?—la voz de Francis le hizo recuperar la conciencia sobre lo que estaba haciendo.

Retiró la mano rápidamente, como si de pronto el cuerpo del español estuviera al rojo vivo, abrasándole. Los ojos verdes brillaban con tanta furia que a punto estuvo de echarse a reír. Oh, sí. Era un espécimen ibérico totalmente característico . El orgullo envolvía cada milímetro de su ser, aunque fuera de forma inconsciente. Y era un orgullo ardiente. Cómo lo odiaba. Cómo lo detestaba. Pero, oh, cómo había disfrutado de aquellas caricias robadas… No. No. ¿Disfrutado, él? ¡Por favor! Aquel maldito no se merecía ni una mirada, tan solo ser atravesado de parte a parte para que su sangre se derramara por completo en el suelo. Frotó la mano contra la tela de la casaca para borrar el mínimo rastro que quedara del contacto con el castaño.

—¿He hecho que te sientas incómodo, _Spaniard?_

—Lo único que has hecho que sienta es asco —respondió de inmediato con voz acerada, abrochándose de nuevo la camisa, ocultando aquella piel morena de su vista—. Supongo que habrás comprobado que dije la verdad...

Una parte de él se lamentó por ello, porque quería seguir observando –y, si fuera posible, seguir acariciando- su cuerpo. Desterró aquella vocecilla incómoda a algún rincón remoto y olvidado de su mente.

—El sentimiento es mutuo, entonces —esbozó una mueca burlona—. Me da igual que tengas razón y, que el Sol no te haya echado a perder aún; no pienso tolerar a alguien como tú en mi barco.

 _—Sacrebleu!_ ¡Olvídalo por una vez!—su segundo había perdido ya la paciencia.

—Hermano… deberías escuchar a Francis —la voz de Alfred se coló entre ellos, e hizo que Arthur se preguntase cuándo demonios había entrado. Desde luego había aprendido bien de él—. Tú siempre dices que es mejor disponer de cuatro manos que de dos…

Cerró los ojos durante un instante. ¿Acaso se habían vuelto todos contra él? ¿Qué demonios había hecho aquel maldito español para convencerles? Su odio le cegaba de tal forma que era incapaz de ver que tenían razón, vaya que si la tenían. Había comprobado que Antonio valía para aquello. No porque su forma física fuera perfecta. A veces Arthur valoraba por encima de eso la determinación y la valentía. Uno siempre podía hacerse más fuerte, mas el coraje no era fácil obtenerlo si uno no poseía aunque fuera un poco. Le gustaba cómo los ojos verdes del otro intentaban traspasarle, brillando con el fuego intenso de quien está decidido a qué camino tomar. Sí. Le encantaba. Por mucho que le doliera aceptarlo, sabía que tendría que dejarle formar parte de su tripulación.

—Está bien, sois dos contra uno, has ganado. Como casi siempre —dejó escapar un suspiro cansado—. Acepta a quien más te guste. Cuando nos crucemos con algún barco de la Marina dispuesto a hundirnos en el océano, comprobaré con qué clase de gente has plagado el _Sombra Escarlata —_ se encaminó hacia la salida del cuarto, y a la altura de Francis se detuvo, para rebuscar entre sus bolsillos un pequeño saquito de fieltro negro y arrojárselo de mala manera—. Sé que estás deseando darte una vuelta por el burdel. Invito yo.

Cuando ya había agarrado el pomo de la puerta, se giró una última vez para mirar al español, que no se había movido de su sitio, con el rabillo del ojo. Quizás, en el fondo, no fuera tan mala idea tenerle bajo sus órdenes.


End file.
